Liquid Courage
by TCeeDub
Summary: Mike Chang's drunken birthday bash was not the setting Quinn had in her mind when she'd decided to lay her soul bare for Rachel Berry... Faberry Week: Day Three - Drunk


I don't own Glee or any characters.

Faberry Week: Day 3 - Drunk

* * *

Drunk

Quinn had planned this all out in her head a million times. There was supposed to be roses. Roses and soft music and a fancy dinner at somewhere _other _than Breadstix and mood lighting and…

And…

"Body shots!"

And body shots!

Wait, no…

Body shots weren't supposed to be there. Mike Chang's drunken birthday bash was _not _the setting Quinn had in her mind when she'd decided to lay her soul bare for Rachel Berry, but with liquid courage running through her veins, she couldn't seem to hold it in any longer.

"Be cool, Fabray…" She giggled to herself. "Faaaah…Faaaaaah… Braaaaay. Quinn _Fabraaaayy._" Giggling, she made her way to Mike's couch to sit next to the tiny diva. Sam spotted her first.

"Quinn! Hi, Quinn!" A smile stretched across his flushed face. Quinn squinted at him; he wasn't Rachel. No, Rachel was next to him, waving happily.

"Move…" She said slowly.

"Okay!" Sam jumped up, tipping forward slightly. "Head rush!" He grinned, stumbling away. Quinn plopped down in his place.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiled. Quinn's heart sped up.

"Rachel!" She gave a wide, cheesy grin. "Hi."

"Having fun?" The brunette asked.

'_Play it cool, Fabray._'

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Wanna… You wanna—"

"Rachel!" Finn lumbered over. "Rachel."

"Hi Finn."

"Rachel, I have… I have a song to… To _sing _to you…"

"No." Quinn shook her head. Finn's eyes widened.

"But, I wanna-wanna sing to her. Rach, will you l-love… No, you _will _love me for this."

"Nuh uh." Quinn shook her head harder. "I-I was here first…First. Go away." She nodded.

"But… I—"

"No!" Quinn said more forcefully. Finn whimpered, his face scrunching up.

"May-Maybe later, Finn?" Rachel smiled at him.

"Uh…" He stared down into his empty cup. "Yeah…" He turned, heading for the keg as the song changed. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand

"I love this song!" The smaller girl squealed, standing from the couch, bringing Quinn with her. "Dance with me, Quinn!" She shouted. Quinn nodded as The Sweet's _Ballroom Blitz _blasted through the speakers.

"O-Okay!"

The music got as far as the beginning of the second verse before it was turned down my Puck.

"Hey!" He shouted, face flushed, wavering slightly. "I wanna—I wanna say happy… Happy birthday…to my boy, Mike. 'Cause… 'Cause he's cool… And he can dance! And… Let's battle, bro!" Puck turned the music back up, Mike grinned as the two approached the middle of the basement, turned dance floor.

'_Tell her now!_'Quinn's brain shouted. '_Do it now!_'

"Hey Rachel?" The girl turned to her with wide brown eyes. "Can… Can we talk…? Outside?" Rachel's brows furrowed. "Jusss… Just for a second!"

"Okay." Rachel smiled, leading Quinn out of the basement and up, through the kitchen, out to the back yard, into the warm summer air… "So," she grins up at the blonde, "What's the topic of discussion?"

"Okay." Quinn whispered, taking in a deep breath. "Rach, we-we've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yes." Rachel grinned. "Since the second grade."

"Right." Quinn breathes. "That's… That's a long time…" She thought aloud.

"Yes." The brunette nodded. "Quinn," Rachel began after a few moments of silence. "I'm not sure I understand what the problem is."

"Problem?" Quinn shook her head emphatically, clearing some of the haze. "No problem! It's not! I just… You-I-I have to tell you something and I need you to not freak out, okay?"

"Alright." Rachel nodded, her eyes widening.

"I uh…"

'_Do it!_'Her brain screeched.

"I…" Quinn sighed. What a fine time to sober up… "I _really _like your outfit."

Rachel stared at her for a long moment, before smiling.

"Well, thank you Quinn. You look nice as well." Quinn sighed.

"Thanks Rach."

"Well, guess we better get back in there." Rachel said, giving Quinn a soft smile and turning to go back inside.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, giving a frustrated grunt and kicking over a potted plant when the other girl was out of sight. "Marvelous job, Fabray." She mocked as she headed back inside, in search of more courage.

—

An hour and two Solo cups full of what Puck called 'the Haymaker' later, Quinn was the definition of _plastered. _She stumbled down the stairs out of the kitchen.

"Hey San! Santana!" She shouted, slinging an arm over the other girl. "San, hey!"

"My God, Fabray. What brewery were you dragged from?" Quinn snickered.

"Brewer-brew-_brewery!_"Her snickering turned into obnoxious laughter.

"Okay, yeah…" Santana shook her head, putting her arm around Quinn. "Let's get you to the couch, lush."

"Ya know-ya know what's really lusshhhhh?" Quinn grinned at Santana, who was practically dragging her over to the couch. "_Ray… Raychulll… _Rachel's lush… Shus…"Quinn laughed again.

"Right. Excuse me while I go puke up my existence." Santana turned on her heel as Quinn nodded.

"Okay! See ya!" Quinn grinned as she nodded along to the beat of whatever song was playing.

"Yeah, this is your hot ass mess of a problem now." Quinn looked up to see Santana standing with Rachel.

"Santana, don't be rude." Rachel scolded. "There's no need f—"

"Hi Ray… Hey Rachel!" Quinn shouted.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiled, sitting down next to Quinn as Santana quickly disappeared in the crowd of party goers.

"Hey… Hey _Raaaaychel. _I have… I have…" Quinn leaned closer, whispering loudly in Rachel's face. "I have a _secret _to tell you!"

"Okay." Rachel smiled, whispering loudly just to humor Quinn.

"Okay!" Quinn squealed giddily. "Okay. 'Mem-'Member what I told you outside?"

"Um, yes. You think I look nice."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, pointing at Rachel. "That. That was a lie."

"You _don't _think I look nice?" Rachel frowned.

"Huh?" Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait-No, I do. But that wasn't what I was gonna tell you."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what _were_ you gonna tell me?"

"Okay." Quinn grinned, turning on the couch and crossing her legs under her. "You ready?"

"I believe so." Rachel gave a soft smile, completely charmed by Quinn's playful, drunken behavior.

"Okay. Rachel Berry… I, Quinn Fabray…" Quinn started giggling again. "Fuuh… Braaaaay… Faaaah… Faaaah—"

"Um, Quinn?" Rachel giggled.

"Oh. Uh. Rachel… I… I like you!" Quinn's soft smile grew into a full out grin. "I like you!"

"Oh?" Rachel asked, smile still in place. "Are you sure this isn't just the alcohol, Quinn?"

"Uh huh!" Quinn nodded. "I—I like you so much. Like… Like _this _much." Quinn held her hands apart. "See? You see how big the-the space is? That's a lot of space, right?"

"It is a lot of space, Quinn." Rachel agreed.

"Yep. And that's how much… How much I like you. You're-you're so _pretty. _And your hair! It's so shi-shiny!"

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled wider.

"And… And if you liked me too and we dated, I could carry you… I could carry you in my… Purse… Because you're so cute and _tiny!"_ She paused to breathe, panicking when Rachel did nothing but turn an adorable red and give a bashful smile. "You don't-you…D'you like me too? Will you go out with me? Like… Like a date? Dinner and a movie? If you like me?" Quinn asked, eyes widening.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation when you're less inebriated." Rachel said.

"Oh. Okay." Quinn nodded. "D'you wanna make out?"

—

Quinn groaned, waking up. She'd been dead to the world just moments before, but her hangover was instantly upon her.

"Dear God." She groaned, running a hand down her face and rolling to face away from the sunlight streaming through the window. Halfway through her roll, she became aware of her surroundings. She was still at Puck's. She'd passed out on his couch. Knowing she was about to hit the ground, she braced her stiff body as best she could. She was first, pleasantly surprised, then terrified, when, rather than falling to the floor in a heap, she bumped into another body. Why was she not on the floor? She cracked an eye open, finding her face full of soft brown hair. _Shiny _brown hair.

"_And your hair! It's so shi-shiny!"_

Quinn groaned again as her memory of the night before started to come back to her.

"For the love of _God, _I'm an idiot…" Quinn mumbled into the pillow, wincing when the pounding in her head increased. There's giggling from the other body on the bed.

"Well, good morning." Rachel said, voice husky from sleep and sending a shiver through Quinn's body.

"It's morning… Can't say the same for the 'good' part…" Quinn sighed. "How'd we, uh… How did…"

"How'd we end up in Noah's bed?" Quinn nodded. "Well, you said you were tired, and that couch was far too uncomfortable, so… I brought you up here… But I couldn't leave you alone." Rachel explained, rolling to face Quinn.

"Oh…"

"Nothing happened." Rachel continued. "While the night _is _slightly fuzzy for me, I can assure you nothing happened. You fell asleep almost immediately. Not that I'd have taken advantage of you, had you not. Be-because I—"

"Rach," Quinn laughed, then groaned again as her head pounded harder. "Kinda rambling."

"Right. Sorry." Rachel sat up. "Hangover pretty bad?"

"Yeah." Quinn grunted. "You?" Rachel shook her head.

"No; didn't drink much. Not after the party at my house. Never again." She stood. "Fear not. I'll get something for the headache and I'm pretty sure there's ginger ale somewhere downstairs to settle your stomach."Rachel said as she pulled the curtains closed, then headed for the door. "And then, maybe we can talk about that date?"

Waiting for Rachel return, Quinn bounced between being ecstatic and mortified as the previous night in her head. When she could finally remember everything pre-Puck's room, she settled for mortification and pulled a pillow over her face, pushing down on it, hoping to end her embarrassment.

"Hey, so I found you some ginger ale, a couple Motrin, and a damp wash cloth for your head." Rachel's voice called.

"Thanks." Quinn responded without moving the pillow.

"I sincerely hope you're not attempting to smother yourself. You owe me dinner and a movie, Quinn Fabray." Quinn whipped the pillow off her face.

"Yeah?" Rachel nodded, fighting a grin.

"Yes. And you're going to have to be alive if you plan on courting me properly."

Quinn grinned. Rachel flashed her a wide smile.

"Deal."

"Okay… But I _refuse _to be carried around in your purse…"


End file.
